So Nice Weather We're Having Today
by xXSunshineGirlXx
Summary: The weather? What a stupid comment! And yet, it scores Zeke a date! What will happen when the Ice Princess and the jock go out? And, will the weather affect their relationship? ZEKEPAY


**(A/N: So, this story is going to be a little Zekepay oneshot. Yay, Zekepay! Hey, that rhymes! Sorry. Anyway, here's the story!)**

* * *

_"Hey, Sharpay, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to watch me play ball sometime."_

_"I'd rather stick pins in my eyes."_

_"Well, wouldn't that be awfully uncomfortable?"_

_"Evaporate, tall person!"_

_"I bake! If that helps."_

Yeah, the last time Zeke had asked Sharpay to hang out didn't go too well. But, Zeke would ask Sharpay again, and he was sure she'd say yes. Zeke was confident that Sharpay had changed. He was sure everything would go well. So, one day, he went right up to Sharpay and asked her to hang out. Here's how it happened . . .

After school one day, Zeke found Sharpay at her pink locker and stood there, waiting for Sharpay to see him. When Sharpay finally _did_ see him, she asked, "Yes?"

"Um, hey Sharpay," Zeke said. "Hello," Sharpay replied. The two of them stood there kind of uncomfortably, until Zeke said, "So . . . nice weather we're having today."

"It's raining outside," Sharpay said shortl. "I meant inside!" _Dang it! You're sounding like an idiot!_ "Uh . . . sure," Sharpay said. Right, then Jason came up. "Hey, dude," Jason said, "we have practice in the gym. Hurry up!"

"Dude. Leave. Now," Zeke said under breath. "Well, hurry up!"

"Dude!"

"OK, OK," Jason sighed. After he left, Sharpay said slowly, "I'll . . . see you later, Zeke."

"Wait, Sharpay!" Zeke said as she turned. "Yeah?" Zeke took a deep breath and asked quickly, "Sharpay, do you want to hang out with me Friday night?"

Sharpay's expression changed, and for a few seconds, Zeke thought she'd blow up in her face again. But, Sharpay smiled slightly and said, "So, tomorrow night?" Zeke was stunned for a short while, but snapped out of it and smiled, "Yeah! Maybe we could go to a movie or hang out at the park?"

"OK, so we'll meet at the park?" Zeke nodded happily and Sharpay smiled, "OK. See you tomorrow. Oh, and tomorrow night, too. Bye." She gave him a quick wave and walked away.

Zeke couldn't really believe it, but once he finally realized Sharpay had said yes to his asking to hang out, he exclaimed, "Yes!" Then, he remembered he was late for practice. He ran to the gym, changed into his uniform, and joined in.

Afterwards, Jason, Troy, and Chad were all 'wondering' what Zeke was askign Sharpay. But, they all knew, because Zeke had told them that he would ask Sharpay out a few days before. "So," Troy was saying, "how'd it go?"

"Did she blow up in your face again?" Chad joked. "Ha, ha, funny," Zeke replied. He was smiling, though. The happiness that Sharpay had agreed to hang out still hadn't faded. "So, seriously, how'd you ask her out?" Chad asked.

"You see, it was my timing. Sharpay realized that Zeke has cool friends, like _moi_, and decided to give Zeke a chance," Jason smiled. "Yeah, right."

"Really, I mean, who _doesn't _think I'm cute?"

"Uh, Gabriella and Taylor," Troy said. "Who cares? They're not as pretty."

"Hey!" Troy said. "I was joking. Geez, can't you take a joke?" Chad said, smiling, "So, you think Sharpay's pretty?" Jason's smile faded. "Of course not. She thinks _Zeke's_ cute!"

"Shut up, dude!" Zeke said. "OK! Gosh. Can't _any_ of you people take a joke around here?"

"All right," Troy said, slinging his bag onto his shoulder, "let Zeke tell the story."

So, Zeke told them the story. The _whole_ story. Including how he'd commented on the 'nice weather' they'd been having when it was raining outside. And, the comment on the weather _inside_. Jason laughed, and said mockingly, "How's the weather, today?"

"Shut up," Zeke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Jason, you're doing it wrong," Chad interjected. "He said, 'So, nice weather we're having today', not whatever you said." Jason shrugged, and continued, "I meant the weather _inside_."

Then, Jason changed his voice to sound weird and said in a high voice, "Inside, it's all warm, and cozy, and --" Zeke pushed him into a row of lockers, and they all laughed.

The next day at school went rather well. Most of the kids had somehow found out that Zeke had asked Sharpay, the 'Ice Princess', on a date. Only, it had gotten mixed up, and most people thought that they'd been secretly dating for a while. To Zeke's surprise, Sharpay didn't seem to mind. During lunch, Zeke had heard Sharpay talking with one of the girls in the drama club.

"So? Is it true you're dating Zeke? I thought you hated him." Sharpay had only shrugged and replied, "He only asked me yesterday. We're not dayting. And, I don't hate him. He's pretty nice." The girl had replied, "Oh, OK. But . . . you've always wanted to date Troy. Why Zeke, all of a sudden?" Sharpay shrugged again and went to lunch instead.

The jocks all talked about it at lunch, too. They weren't bugging Zeke about why he'd asked Sharpay out, of all people. The 'nice weather' comment had gotten around pretty fast, and they were teasing him about _that_. "Dude, of all things, you commented on the weather?" one jock laughed.

Zeke smiled, "Yeah, so?" He knew what was coming, so he decided to play along. "Dude, talk about the weather is small talk! Small talk is for when you can't think of anything else to talk about!" Zeke shrugged, and lunch went on like normal.

While Zeke was at his locker at the end of the schol day, he closed his locker door to find Sharpay standing there. "Hey, Zeke," she smiled. "Oh, hey, Sharpay." Zeke returned the smile, and Sharpay asked, "What time do you want to meet at the park?" Zeke said, "Maybe we could meet at the park around seven o'clock maybe?"

"OK, that's fine. So, seven tonight?"

"Yep."

"OK, see you then!" Sharpay flashed him another smile, waved, and walked off. Zeke smiled to himself, adjusted his bag over his shoulder, and went to meet his friends outside.

At about six-thirty that night, Zeke began to get ready for the date. Not 'get ready' as in making a big deal out of it, but 'getting ready ' as in changing and making himself look good. Zeke had gotten changed into a red shirt and blue jeans. At about six- fifty, Zeke began the walk to the park. He figured that it would take him just about ten minutes to get there. He waited by the fountain, and checked his watch. It was _just about_ seven o'clock. "Zeke!"

Zeke looked up at the sound of his name. He then saw Sharpay hurrying over to him. She was wearing a pink top and white jeans, and her hair was worn in a ponytail. "Hey, Sharpay," he smiled when Sharpay reached him. "Hey," she grinned. _Gosh, her smile's pretty,_ Zeke thought.

_He has nice eyes,_ Sharpay mused in her head. THey walked around the park, talked, and bought some ice cream. Sharpay accidentally got some on her face, so Zeke offered her his napkin. "Thanks," she smiled, wiping her face. "Wow. And I thought _I_ was a messy eater."

"Shut up," Sharpay smiled. Zeke grinned, and they finished up their ice cream.

Then eventually wound up back at the fountain, where they'd started. "So . . . thanks, Zeke. This was fun," Sharpay said. "Yeah, it was great."

"Well, I guess I'd better go," Sharpay said. "Bye," she smiled. As she turned to leave, Zeke called, "Hey, wait."

"Yeah?" Zeke gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and they looked at each other. Zeke was surprised he did that; so was Sharpay. The two of them looked into each others' eyes and leaned in closer and closer together, until finally, their lips touched in a warm kiss.

They pulled apart, smiling. Suddenly, a drop of rain landed onto Sharpay's head. SHe looked up at the darkening sky, and the rainfall came harder and faster. "Come on," Zeke said. The two of them ran to Zeke's house and stood on the porch, soaking wet. "I'll drive you home," Zeke said. "OK, thanks," Sharpay replied. "You'll just have to tell me your address and if I'm going the right way or not."

"OK."

In the car on the way to Sharpay's house, Sharpay smiled, "So, nice weather we're having today." Zeke, not getting Sharpay's joke, sighed, "It's raining." He then got that Sharpay was quoting on how he'd begun to ask her out, and looked over at her, smiling. Sharpay replied, "I meant the weather here, with you."

**(A/N: So, did you like it? Please leave a review! I love reviews! I mean, who doesn't? LOL)**


End file.
